The Finding
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: Itachi has demons to exorcise, and Kisame helps… dark!fic. Read warnings at the beginning


**THE FINDING**

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kisame/Itachi

Genre: dark, angst

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, Kishimoto's. If it were mine, it would be in a gay porn magazine.

Word count: 1,417

Warning: mentions of child molestation, a vague air of non-con

Summary: Itachi has demons to exorcise, and Kisame helps…

A/n: Plot bunny Mangekyoued me. I honestly have no idea where it came from, but I enjoyed writing it... It's my first ever Kisame/Itachi thing, so if it's not that good, sorry.

**xxXxXxx**

"_He's_ my new partner?" Kisame asked, frowning. The boy was no older than sixteen, seventeen, skinny with long black bangs curtaining his face. His face was expressionless, and his eyes looked right into Kisame's. A flicker and he was looking into red eyes with swirling black pupils that made him shudder.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." The boy said coldly, before striding straight past him. Kisame snorted, making Orochimaru laugh.

"He's intriguing... He slaughtered his entire family except his little brother..." He said. He didn't bother to hide the yearning in his eyes as he licked his lips with his long tongue. Kisame sneered.

"Freak..." He muttered following after the boy.

"Hey... Itachi..." He called. Itachi turned and frowned. His eyes flickered twice.

Kisame found himself standing in a cold world with a red sky. The moon was red and full, and the ground was black and burnt. It was an unhealthy-looking place. Kisame filtered some chakra to his hand and waved it. Yes, a genjutsu, and powerful at that.

The sky began to exude something liquid, as red as all he was surrounded by. A drop fell on his cheek and he touched it with a fingertip, rubbing it with his thumb. Blood.

Soon the sky was drenched with it, pouring down to lap at Kisame's feet. Suddenly the ground gave way and Kisame found himself swimming it, surrounded by floating entrails and the chopped heads of the few he'd ever loved. An excellent jutsu, no doubt about it.

"You have a sick imagination, Itachi-SAN." He said, smirking. Barely time to blink and he was back in the real world, the weak winter sun sickly lighting the melting snow as a bird sung in a tree nearby. Itachi was watching it absently.

"You're the first to resist the Tsukuyomi." Said Itachi, still watching the bird. Kisame shrugged.

"It's an illusion, is all." He said sufficiently. Itachi looked at him, and Kisame thought he saw a twitch of the corners of the ex-Konoha-nin's mouth.

**xxXxXxx**

Itachi sat and watched the rain from the cold window. Kisame was not around, he had gone into the underbelly of the city to look for information. He sat and watched, remembering...

"Itachi, you know I'm very proud of you..."

"Yes, Otousan."

"Don't tell your mother..."

Memories of darkness and discreet touches that he knew were wrong. He wanted to fight, to tell someone, anyone, but who would believe him? The man that claimed to uphold the law in Konoha by day who raped his son by night? None would understand. None would protect him. So Itachi kept it inside, and prayed he wouldn't destroy Sasuke as he had destroyed him. Slowly the memories turned to dreams as the shadows lengthened.

Kisame returned later, food under one arm, to find Itachi twitching and groaning in his sleep. He frowned. Never had that happened before. Ninja did not let their body show what they had on the inside. He sighed and opened one of Itachi's eyes. The Mangekyou burned in the dark room, unseeing. He closed it again and placed one hand on Itachi's shoulder and pumped his chakra into the boy's lean frame.

Itachi woke with a jolt, the word 'father' on his lips. His chest heaving as he stared into Kisame's eyes.

"What..?" He sat up and looked around the room, assessing his whereabouts. "I fell asleep." He said, rubbing his forehead. Kisame stood and dumped the bag of nikuman on the table.

"That I noticed. You were dreaming." He said matter-of-factly. Itachi groaned.

"I was calling for him, wasn't I?" He mumbled, Kisame knew to himself. The ex-Kiri-nin shrugged.

"Whoever 'he' is is your business."

Itachi looked at him. "You can tell you're not Konoha. Anyone of them would be pressing me for his identity and psychoanalysing me." He said, running a hand through his hair. Kisame shrugged again.

"We keep ourselves to ourselves in Kiri." He said, taking a bite out of a nikuman. Itachi slid closer to the table and picked up his own nikuman, taking a bite. They said nothing more, but Kisame kept watching him closely. He couldn't help thinking that the boy had a graceful neck. His skin was moon pale, contrasting with the bangs that fell around his face. He had elegant hands as well, and thin wrists. Kisame had a thing for wrists. He felt a familiar stirring in his groin. He kept watching until Itachi raised his eyes.

"What?"

"Want to fuck?" He asked, licking his lips absent-mindedly. Itachi watched him for a long time, black eyes unfathomable.

"Fine." He answered.

Kisame was big, muscular, broad. He found he liked to see Itachi's lean form underneath him. He teased Itachi to hardness, feeling his own arousal grow. He hadn't imagined the boy would be that good to look at under the shapeless robe. He freed Itachi's hair from the ponytail and pulled it back, exposing his pale neck. He bit, leaving tiny bleeding marks from his teeth. He then licked his way down, nipping a pink nipple, taking the boy's cock in hand and pumping harshly. Not a sound passed Itachi's lips. He licked Kisame's fingers dutifully, wincing when one slipped into him and began loosening him up.

Once Itachi's tight muscles gave way, he thrust in suddenly, hoping to tear at least a small noise of discomfort from the boy, but he only gained a grimace. He gave up on that idea: he might as well make it good for Itachi as well as for himself. He threw his head back with a gasp and began to thrust, his head reeling slightly at Itachi's tightness around him.

As Kisame's rigid, huge cock slid in an out of him, Itachi watched the man's neck muscles tense and release detachedly. Ever since that time, he'd never felt anything akin to sexual pleasure. Hell, he didn't feel much at all. He could come, but he never felt anything, just a vague thud of blood in his ears. He wondered how Kisame liked it, listening to his rough grunts and groans. He closed his eyes, trying for something he couldn't find. Suddenly, after a particularly powerful thrust from Kisame, his eyes flew open. He arched up, gasping for air, and when Kisame thrust again he moaned. He actually moaned. Kisame stilled a moment, trembling slightly from the effort, his shark-like grin firmly in place.

"You like that, Itachi-san?" He asked, biting the side of his neck and chuckling at the shuddering moan he gained. Itachi thrust up with his own hips, wanting more friction, his cock throbbing as it leaked over his abs. He'd never felt this... this heat, this burn before. He moaned breathlessly and thrust again, earning a groan from the man above him, and Kisame began to pound into him as hard as before, and Itachi answered hungrily.

Itachi came in a rush, shouting nonsense, his heart thudding wildly, an explosion of white behind his eyes making him almost lose control of the Sharingan, and slumped, sweat-slick and panting, against the mattress. It took Kisame longer to come; maybe his exorbitant chakra or his basic stamina kept him going longer, he didn't know. With a breathless gasp Itachi accepted his release, reaching a hand up and wiping his forehead. Kisame chuckled again.

"I take it you did like that... You came fast." He said, unable to support his weight on his trembling arms any longer. Itachi didn't look at him, just turned to the side, his cheeks flushed pink. Kisame ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Normally people do not ignore their partners after sex." He growled, sounding a bit put-out. He forced Itachi's face towards his by the chin. "Are you embarrassed by it, Itachi-san?"

Itachi still said nothing. He blinked in surprise when Kisame kissed him. It was Itachi's first kiss, at seventeen.

"Whatever made you insensitive, I banished it. Remember that, Itachi-san." Kisame muttered against Itachi's lips, slipping out and rolling over with a sigh. Itachi turned onto his front, heedless of the damp stickiness between his belly and the mattress, and buried his face in the pillow, watching the rain outside the window.

"Thank you, Kisame..." He mumbled, reaching his left hand out and sliding it along a blue shoulder. Kisame hummed in response and took Itachi's hand, twining their fingers together. Itachi squeezed it and smiled for the first time in ages.

They fell asleep to the sound of the rain battering the cold glass.


End file.
